


One Shots and Drabbles (all the things that are rotting away on my computer for literally no reason)

by Dr_WD_Gaster



Category: Danny Phantom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, Crossover, Drabble Collection, Gen, Ghost King Danny, One Shot, Plotbunnies, and I needed a place to let them be free, but - Freeform, free little butterflies, it's not technically a graveyard, okay, so all these stories are just dying on my computer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_WD_Gaster/pseuds/Dr_WD_Gaster
Summary: What it says on the tin. Just a bunch of old/new drabbles that I don't have the time to write a fully fledged story out of. Feel free to take any of the ideas, just be sure to alert me if you post anything. I'd love to read 'em.





	1. Back from the Future (Harry Potter)

“I think he’s waking up.” the second voice said flatly. “Let’s speed up the process. Rennervate.”

Awareness flooded his system, and he lifted his head to see a dozen wands pointed at his person. He grunted in annoyance when he found his hands bound to his sides, and his wand laying on the table before him. He should have expected this, he had been warned about the healthy amount of paranoia in the Order. A small, sad smile crossed his features when his gaze landed on the more familiar members.

Mad-Eye Moody stepped forwards and held his wand close enough to touch the tip of his nose. “Who are you, boy, and how did you get into this house?”

He cleared his throat. “I was sent here.” he began, his voice gravelly and dry. Shit, he thought as every member looked all the warier. They weren’t going to believe him on good faith. As a nervous gesture, he turned his ring with his thumb. The action didn’t go unnoticed. “I was sent here, from the future.” he finished.

A gasp was the general reaction, except for a certain few, Moody included. “And if you are, who might you be?” a pause. “Let me guess. Draco Malfoy.” 

Here Draco laughed a little. “I haven’t gone by that name in years.”

“What is your name then?” Molly ventured as she got a good look at him. 

“I’ve been going by Draco Potter for the last 7 years.”

Sirius and Severus looked twin shades of green. 

“Well, that certainly blew all my other expectations out of the water.” Tonks deadpanned.


	2. A Rift in Time and Space (Merlin x Danny Phantom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You, Merlin, are a very clever lad."
> 
> "Thank you, sire."

“You want me to come because there’s a rift in the what?” Danny asked incredulously.

“There is a rift in the fabric of space, and maybe time. But I can’t see it clearly, so you need to come here.” the voice on the other side sounded mildly frustrated.

“You do realise that I’ve got class in less than an hour, right? That I’m going to miss my lecture.” he deadpanned.

“I fear that this rift is more important than your lecture will ever be.”

“Oh forgive me for trying to get a degree, I’ll be there in five,” he said sardonically while he put his phone on his desk, and pulled on a pair of black jeans.

“Thank you, my lord.” the Master of Time said sweetly and hung up.

“Now he starts using honorifics, sure.”

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

The rift as it turned out, was a lot more impressive in real life than it had sounded on the phone. It looked like a chunk had been ripped out of the surrounding area, with light spilling out of the frayed edges. Looking closely he could see blurry figures and muffled voices.

“Okay, good call, Clockwork. This is way more important than my lecture,” he admitted.

Clockwork turned his unimpressed stare to the gangly young man and gestured to the rift with his staff. “The Observants have observed the tear, but have come to no conclusions as of yet. It’s as much a blind spot for them, as it is for me,” he said the last part with a small grudge.

“Voices are coming from the other side, have we tried to communicate yet?” Danny asked as he floated closer.

“We have not, we thought it best to wait for you.” Clockwork answered.

“Welp, let’s investigate a little more before we do anything stupid.” Danny cracked his knuckles, as he flew a little circle round the rift. He could see the blurry outline of a humanoid standing on the other side. The person had its arms spread wide as if accepting a hug.

Curious, Danny floated a little closer, almost touching the blinding white light, when an unexpected forced tugged, hard.

And so it was that Danny was yanked from this world, and hurtled into another.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

As the widespread array of colours flitted past him at dazzling speeds, Danny had the time to contemplate his life choices. Here he was, not for the first time and probably not the last, blasting at the speed of light through an unknown portal dragging him somewhere distinctly not home. Which sucked, majorly.

Now, normally, Danny wasn’t as much of a pessimist, more of a realist if he was honest, but unknown portals were never a good thing. Seeing as the first time he’d stepped in a portal, he came out half dead, and the consecutive times ended him with him or his friends in danger. It was a very cool adventure, though. No doubting that.

Danny was brought back to the present as the swirl of colours began to change. From bright flashy neons to more acceptable woodsy shades. He also seemed to be slowing down, which was only slightly comforting.

Without so much as another warning, he was spat out by the other side of the portal. Knocking into someone in the process, bowling them over, and landing in a tangled pile of limbs.

Picking himself up, he clutched his head with his hand, as a headache bloomed between his eyebrows. Danny stepped away from the other person and lifted his eyes for the first time.

Surrounding him, he could see a scattering of bodies, all wearing gleaming pieces of armour and chainmail. To his right stood a young man, no older than 20, with a simple brown jacket, and a grey scarf wrapped around his throat. He stood with a dumbstruck expression on his face, confusion clear as day. Finally, to his left, held a scraggly old woman with an equally confused look, mixed with a healthy dose of outrage.

The old hag looked from Danny to the other boy, before snapping back to Danny, or more specifically to the burning green circlet on top of his head. Then, as he saw the dawning comprehension, she let out a high squeak and disappeared. With the portal following a second later.

Really confused, Danny turned his sight back on the boy, who had rushed to his friends' side in the meantime, checking him for injuries after being body slammed.

Danny tried to speak, but the boy beat him to it. “Who are you? What are you doing here?” he asked, full of defiance.

“Don’t look at me, kid.” he began. “I just got to close to my side of the portal and got sucked in.” Danny shrugged as he leaned against the raised platform in the middle of the...room? More like a big hall without a roof, honestly what was this place? “Where are we, anyway?”

“The Isle of the Blessed.” the kid answered dismissively.

Danny rolled his eyes. “That doesn’t narrow it down, at all. Come on give me a name, a city, or a country.”

The young man got up and twirled around to meet Danny’s eyes. “Ever heard of Camelot?”

He laughed, loud and clear. “Camelot? The one with King Arthur and Merlin?” Danny asked jokingly.

The static in the air grew even tenser as the boy held out his hand. “How do you know my name, and it’s prince Arthur.” he ground out.

“You’re Arthur?” Danny looked the boy over, all skin and bones, with high jutting cheekbones.

The boy looked affronted, “No, I’m Merlin.” he stopped short. “Wait, you knew me, specifically, how?”

Danny heaved a heavy sigh, why did he always get stuck in these kinds of ordeals. “Kid, I think I know what happened. I time travelled.” he continued, shushing the boy in the process. “Because in my time, you guys,” Danny gestured to the men surrounding them, “are the stuff of legends. You even have your own brand, Arthurian legend.”

Merlin looked a little stricken by the news. “Okay that’s fine, that explains how you knew about Arthur, but why know about me?”

“Because you’re his wizard, dummy,” Danny stated. “You’re the most powerful wizard to have ever lived.”

“Not so loud! You’re going to get my burned.” Merlin whisper-yelled at him. When Danny shot him a quizzical look, he admitted, “Arthur doesn’t know.”

“Oh, yeah, that might have gotten lost in translation somewhere,” Danny said bashfully. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know, and I won’t tell.”

Merlin warily lowered his arm and gave Danny another good look. “Do all people from the future look like that?” he asked, waving his hand over Danny’s ghost form.

“Sorry, how rude of me, but let me introduce myself. My name is Phantom, High King of all ghosts.”

.o0o.o0o.o0o.

“High King?” Merlin sputtered. “Of Ghosts? I am so sorry, sire. I had no idea-”

“Easy kid, I’m not gonna bite your head off. And please drop the titles, they make me uncomfortable. Besides, it’s only for show. I’m hardly ever needed, we have a council of kings that rules for the most part, but semantics.” Danny explained as he leant back on his elbows.

“But ghosts, though? Who would have thought?” he said with something akin to wonder.

“Magic, who would have thought?” Danny shot back with a grin.

The two of them sat together like that for a while.

“So, I need to get back to my side of the portal. Could you magic me one, Merlin?”

Merlin looked taken aback for a moment. “The creation of the portal requires a human sacrifice.”

“Oh my Gods, no we are not doing that. Is there another way?” he asked immediately. Feeling slightly guilty.

“Not to my knowledge, but my mentor, Gaius, may know more.”

Danny mulled it over for a while, “Guess that means I’m coming back to Camelot with you.”

“What? No, that’s way too dangerous. You look too much like magic, Phantom. If Arthur lays eyes on you, he’ll run you through.” It was touching to see that Merlin was so worried about him.

Danny rolled his shoulders, and let his head crack from side to side. “Welp, it just so happens that I have a neat little trick that can help us both.”

And with a snap, he was human again. A warm fuzzy feeling washing over him like a tidal wave.

“Danny Fenton, at your service.”

Merlin looked at him, going from head to toe, twice, before erupting in giddy laughter.

"You kind of look like me," he admitted after a while. "We can do something with that."

Danny looked at him and realised that yeah, they did look similar.

"What about you meet us a days ride away. I'll pick you up on the road, and claim that you're my cousin. Nobody in Camelot knows my family well, except for Gaius, but we'll tell him." Merlin beamed with a bright smile.

"You, Merlin, are a very clever lad."

"Thank you, sire."


	3. Gift of my Past (Danny Phantom)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As he looked up at his night sky ceiling, he remembered the many nights he’d wished for a better future. Now, as his eyes drooped closed, he knew that he’d do anything, to make that happen.

After the quick sensation of falling, he had a moment of clarity, right before his hand came in contact with the ON button.

He was back.

Click

And he was dying.

The pain engulfed him from all sides. White hot burning made its way from his hand to the rest of his body. Spreading like wildfire, consuming him from the inside out. His heart stuttered for a second, not receiving instruction from his brain. He could feel the energy and ectoplasm of the Zone invading his senses. Creating a template for his ghost form.

He knew that if he didn’t breathe in the next second, he wouldn’t come out half ghost.

Something inside him, maybe the will to survive or something else entirely, snapped.

He sucked in a breath of air. Filling his aching lungs with the oxygen they so desperately needed. A part of his brain came back online and immediately powered up the factory.

He was alive.

He let go, and blackness consumed him.

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

Danny woke up to a voice he hadn’t heard in a very long time. Something that made his heart clench and contorts with grief and longing. As he kept his eyes closed for a few more seconds, he could almost believe it was any other morning when he’d slept in too long, and she’d come up to whack him awake with a pillow. Prodding him in his side to keep him from falling asleep again.

Almost.

His eyes flew open and scanned his surroundings.

He was back in his bedroom. A wave of nostalgia hit him as he took in the painted constellations on the ceiling. An accurate scale model of the night sky outside, as seen from the monstrosity that his parents called the Ops centre.

His heart clenched again. His parents.

He really hadn’t given this enough thought, when he impulsively agreed to travel back in time to avoid the shit show that was to be his future.

His eyes snapped back to the mop of black hair that was hovering over him, probably saying something but he couldn’t care less, as he focused on her worried violet eyes.

His breathing hitched as he took in her face. It was so young, baby fat still surrounded her cheekbones. Her skin looked healthy, glowing. Not the pale shadow it had been during her last year. He almost lost himself in her eyes as he looked at the worry that was swimming on the surface, and the fear hiding behind it. He wanted to reach up and kiss the forming tears away, but he stopped himself in time.

It might’ve been her face, but this wasn’t the same woman. This Sam hadn’t been through hell and back with him. This Sam was still worried about her parents accepting her as her own person. She wasn’t his Sam. Maybe she’d never be.

He blinked away the sudden tears and swallowed the lump in his throat as he pushed himself up from the bed. Stupid teenage hormones, acting up and making him cry like an emotional wreck.

He stumbled past the still bewildered Sam and made his way to the bathroom.

The hand that wrapped around the doorknob was too soft and tiny to be his, but yet it was. If he was this weirded out with what his hand looked like, he braced himself for his face.

Danny stepped into the bathroom and locked eyes with his mirror image.

Phantom was staring back at him.

So that’s what Sam was so worried about, I woke up as a ghost.

He was again shocked at the youth in his features. No stubble, which he confirmed by touching a hand to his face. No jawline, whatsoever. No scars, from the thousands of battles he’d fought. The only thing that remained the same was his eyes. Green, blazing with a cold fire that flickered to and fro. Eyes that had seen death and destruction. It set off the balance in his face, his eyes were too hard for a 14-year-old.

Sam was still talking to him, muttering in his ear about how everything would be alright. How she would always accept him, even if he looked weird. He picked up a suggestion to go get some hair dye and coloured contacts.

He rolled his shoulders and winced at the stiffness in his muscles. He was starting a training regime STAT.

He closed his eyes and breathed in and out. Letting himself get lost in the feeling of cold that naturally inhabited his ghost form. As he was floating in that ocean of cold, he found a little thrumming spot of warmth. Smiling, he closed a phantom hand around that spot of human heat and pulled at it. Letting it wash over him in a warm, comforting wave.

Something flashed behind his eyelids, and he knew he was human again.

He opened his eyes when Sam let out a sigh of palpable relief.

Before he could process, what was happening, Sam tackled him into a hug.

He stiffened at first. He hadn’t been hugged in a long time, but after smelling her lavender shampoo, he eased into it. Letting her sob on his shoulder.

“I t-thought, I-I’d lost you.” She tightened her hold, her breath hitching every so often.

“Shh, Sam. Don’t worry.” He combed his fingers through her hair and held her head closer to his shoulder. It amazed him how small they both were. “I would never leave you like that.” He internally winced at the implications of what he’d said. This really was going to be hard.

Of course, Tucker decided to barge in that very moment. Shattering the moment he and Sam were having.

Tucker looked like a deer caught in headlights and watched awkwardly as Danny and Sam detangled from each other.

Sam was stuck between a glare and a blush and was holding herself with one arm crossed over her chest.

Danny just laughed and diffused the tension between them. He motioned for them all to follow him back to his room. After they’d both claimed a spot, Tucker let out a dumb little giggle, before composing himself and focussing on Danny.

“You look like you again.” He said, trying not to smile too much.

Danny was silent. The grief that had accompanied seeing Sam came flooding back at seeing his best friend so at ease. The Tucker he knew, had hardened during the war. It turned him into a good soldier, but he’d only been a shell of his former self. Tucker had been their main weapons designer, and Danny knew that had broken him. Seeing all his creations used to kill others, had broken the man on a personal level. So, he’d locked himself away. The quirks, thoughts, and drive that had made Tucker, Tucker, had been lost.

But this Tucker was young, eager and so full of life, that it almost made Danny’s eyes water.

He desperately wanted to protect the life his friends were living and steeled his resolve. He was going to make sure, that that thrice-damned war never happened. And he was going to do it with a smile on his face if only to save his friends.

“Yeah, I’m me again.”

.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.

After making up an excuse that he was tired, which was partially true. Danny managed to get both his friends out of the house. He desperately needed to check on the Portal, and do a quick rundown of his powers, with everything he could and couldn’t do.

He focused on the cold spot in his chest and yanked it forward, transforming himself for the second time that day. He noted, with a little chagrin, that it took a lot of energy out of him to directly transform. It was a wonder he’d never noticed before, how weak he’d been. But that’s what you get when you have 18 years of experience but the Core the size of a coin, instead of a fist.

He shook it off, and tried to find the will to shift between matter. He noted the feeling of intangibility felt strange to this version of his body. From memory, he knew what being intangible felt like, but this body had never experienced it before, and it created a weird sense of déjà senti. Shrugging again, he phased through the floor of the kitchen and into the lab below.

_*Quicknote. You’ve actually got different forms of déjà vu, which means already seen. You’ve got déjà senti (already felt), déjà visité (already visited), déjà vécu (already experienced), déjà rêvé (already dreamt), déjà entendu (already heard). Then you’ve got jamais vu which means never seen before, even though you have. And presque vu, the intense feeling of being on the very brink of a powerful epiphany, insight, or revelation, without actually achieving the revelation._

Expanding his spectral senses, he could feel the raw power pulsing from the Portal, into the “Real World” as Walker called it. He knew now, why the Portal, and Amity with it, had been such a supernatural hotspot. Every ghost in the vicinity with the bare minimum of spectral detection could feel it. The Portal itself seemed to recognise him, latching onto him with little tendrils of power and invisible ectoplasm.

As his place of death, the Portal held more than just emotional value. It was the place where his powers would be most potent. Another reason why Amity Park was his home turf. He was stronger here. He chuckled quietly when he moved away from the Portal, feeling the slightest hint of disappointment coming through the tendrils. The Portal had recognised him and didn’t want him to leave.

The only reason he didn’t have a Haunt was because of his human half. His human side could calmly walk away from something like his death place, even though his ghost side was screaming at him to stay.

After inspecting the locking mechanism, and deeming it safe for now. Danny began his checklist rundown of powers he could access.

He generated enough power to turn himself invisible and intangible, but not both at the same time. He could produce a very faint ectoblast, and could fly, but he didn’t know his top speed. Or his endurance limit.

He scowled as he looked down on his body. It was thin as a rail, and even though he had inhuman strength, it was not up to par with what he was used to. He needed to get his human muscles working anyway, so he floated back up to the ceiling, and phased into his room two floors above.

He began with the rough outline of a fitness plan, including a diet of nutrients that his ghost form needed. He’d found out the hard way that he kept inhibiting the growing needs of his ghost half. As it required specific minerals and metals to function correctly.

He finished his draft and went to lay down on his bed. As he looked up at his night sky ceiling, he remembered the many nights he’d wished for a better future. Now, as his eyes drooped closed, he knew that he’d do anything, to make that happen.


	4. Spirit of Paris (Miraculous Ladybug/Danny Phantom

The days flowed by in an dull pattern. His mind was a haze of pain, loss and longing. He woke up one night, drenched in sweat and his throat painful from screaming. Whenever he thought that he had peace, there would be a flash of blinding white behind his eyelids and the BOOM of the explosion rocking beneath his feet. When he opened his eyes again, he was back in the white hospital bed, with feet he couldn’t feel.

The only pinprick of light in his otherwise dark days, was his growing connection to the person he had once called his arch-nemesis. True, they hadn’t been for a at least two years. Vlad had come to the staggering conclusion that capturing a 14 year old boy and asking him to renounce his father, while threatening him with a knife at his throat wasn’t entirely sane. 

Danny wasn’t the most talkative person nowadays, so as a way of coping with everything, Vlad had decided to share some of his past with the teen. From the good old college days with Danny’s parents, to the blooming of his financial empire. But with all the stories of wealth and grandeur eventually the question came.

“Am I going to live with you Vlad?” Danny had spoken the question softly, as he didn’t want it to sound accusing.

“I think, that might not be the best idea.” Here Danny looked up with despair clear in his blue eyes. He didn’t want to lose someone again, not now.

“It’s not that I wouldn’t want to, Danny. I would love to take you home with me, but what do I have to give you? A lonely, empty house? I think I can give you something better, something you deserve.” Vlad didn’t miss the slight wince at the word ‘deserve’. 

“It might shock you to know, but you do have a godmother. As I never married, it was up to Maddie to find a suitable godparent, and she chose a close friend of hers. I think it might be beneficial for you if you went to live with her and her family.” Vlad trailed of, but left the question hanging in the air.

“Why is it that I’m sensing a but here?” Danny asked as he quirked a small smile.

“They live in France.” The billionaire said with a crooked smile of his own.

“Oh.” As he watched the teen deflate again he was quick to speak.

“Ah come on Danny, what harm would it do if you moved? What do you have left to stay for? The change of scenery would do you good, no doubt. I would come visit as often as you would allow, and you can be with people your own age again. I know they have a lovely daughter, I believe her name is Marinette.” He looked over at Danny, who had a speculative frown on his face. He gently nudged the boy, and quirked a questioning eyebrow.

“Huh, that means there’s only one problem remaining.” 

“And what might that be?” Vlad glanced at his cryptic charge. 

“I don’t know any French.”


End file.
